


On The Same Page

by khaleesivero



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Books will be harmed in this story, College AU, Fluff, Gay Love, Library Love, Love, M/M, Minho is sassy, Newt is a cute librarian, Newt is sexy because duh, Newtmas is awesome, So are my tags, Thomas crushes on Newt, Thomas is a law student, Thomas is clumsy and cute, lol, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a law student who studies in the library every day. One day, there's a cute new librarian there, and Thomas is totally crushing on him.<br/>Newtmas fluff, sassy Minho, cute romance, not-so-slow build because I am an impatient creature. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New(t)by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raini/gifts).



> Hope you'll enjoy this story, it combines two things I love - Newtmas and books :D  
> If you want to say hi on tumblr, my url is nerdylovelyme - I'd love to see you guys there! :)

It had been one of those rainy November mornings when you would rather stay in bed than rise early, get dressed and go out into the chilly autumn air. Thomas was no exception. Of course he liked studying, of course he wanted to be a lawyer, of course he knew his education was important, but this day was so grey and windy and unpleasant that he'd rather have stayed at home eating cereals and marathoning Game of Thrones. Nonetheless, he had risen early to get a good seat in the 8:30 lecture on Civil Rights, saving one for his best friend Minho, who, as always, had been a few minutes late, but, as always, had brought Thomas the coffee he had needed so desperately. Now it was late morning and the two of them were on their way over to the library to go through the day's lecture, like they always did, and to do the reading for the following day.

Minho yawned. "Man, sometimes I wish being a second-year law student could include a bit more of an actual social life."

Thomas looked at his friend. Minho was a huge, buff Asian guy who seemed to never take anything serious. "Well, you have me."

"That's just it." Minho grinned.

"Hey!" Thomas punched his friend on the shoulder. "Be glad I put up with you. Your comments are sometimes kinda hard to take." But he was grinning as well.

"I am, Greenie, I am." Minho had never gotten over the fact that Thomas' last name was Greenbaum, and he loved using it for stupid nicknames. Thomas accepted it, like he always did, because apart from his silliness, Minho was extremely clever and would do anything to help a friend, and he liked that guy a lot.

The wind grew even stronger as they walked across the square that led to the library building. Nobody seemed to be around; it would be a quiet morning at the library. Thomas covered his mouth with his scarf; the beanie he was wearing over his dark brown hair was already completely wet from the rain. The two of them hurried the last feet towards the building and entered it, sighing with relief as the warmth of the entrance hall embraced them.

It was not allowed to bring bags or jackets into the library; students had to show their ID when entering, and the working librarian would scan it and assign them a locker in the locker room to store their stuff in. The locker could only be used on that same day to avoid students keeping books to themselves. Thomas got his wallet out and tore off his wet beanie, probably making his hair look like he'd just survived a hurricane, while he waited for Minho to get his ID out. But his friend was still rummaging through his backpack, looking stunned.

"Shuck, I think I left my wallet back at the coffee shop!" He groaned. "Great, now I gotta get back out there."

Thomas looked at him sympathetically. "Want me to come along?"

"Naw, it's alright. I'll bring some more coffee. You go in. Make sure we get a good table."

Thomas nodded. "Good that."

He watched his friend go back outside, cursing constantly, before turning around and walking through the glass doors, entering the library.

Thomas loved this place; it was a huge, airy room made of glass and pale wood that contained hundreds of bookshelves and dozens of tables for students to study at. It was hard to believe that this huge building with its several floors only contained the books on humane disciplines; the science library was in a different building. Even though many people worked here every day, the place never felt sterile or cold; with its tiny couches in hidden corners, posters of book-to-movie-adaptations and the occasional plant next to a table, it felt like a giant living room.

Thomas inhaled the well-known air that smelled of books and knowledge (that is, what Thomas imagined knowledge to smell like if you could actually smell it) and turned left to the librarian's desk where he'd expected his colleague Brenda, who worked here most mornings, to sit.

However, no one was sitting there. A guy was standing with his back to him, apparently arranging folders on a shelf. Thomas was pretty sure he'd never seen the man, even though he couldn't see his face yet - after all, the brunette came here every day and knew every single librarian by their first names. This guy, however, who was easily six three tall, lean and blonde, was definitely new. He'd have remembered him.

After waiting for half a minute or so, Thomas let out the tiniest cough to make himself noticed. The young man turned around, and the brunette stared.

The guy was gorgeous. Thomas, who'd always considered himself bisexual, was sure that he had never seen a more perfect member of the male sex. The guy had huge, dark-brown eyes, a straight nose that reminded him of antique Greek statues, full, cherry-red lips and a halo of tousled blonde hair to complete the incredibly handsome face. He smiled at Thomas and sat down at the desk. The law student wondered how old the guy might have been - probably his own age, or maybe a year older. Third-years liked to work at the library as it looked good in one's CV, giving the impression that the extremely stressful law school left them plenty of time to still have a useful job.

"Sorry 'bout tha'", the blonde half-whispered in a melodic tenor voice that fit his looks perfectly, and even those three short syllables gave away the fact that he had clearly been raised in England. "Need a locker?"

Thomas, who suddenly realised that the guy was holding out his hand to take his ID while he himself was still staring at the librarian as if he were a ghost, quickly whispered "Yes, please" and handed his card over.

"So, Thomas, your hair tells me the weather outside has not exactly improved" the guy said, grinning, while scanning the ID.

"How do you know my name?" Thomas asked stupidly, cursing himself the same second.

The blonde stared at him, bewildered. "Probably because it's on your student ID card."

Oh. Right.

Thomas felt himself blush, but decided to ignore that. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

The blonde looked at him again, eyebrows raised. "Of course you would have. This place is filled with law students who come here every day." He smiled again, a dazzling smile that reminded Thomas of sunshine and warmth and all things beautiful. "Starting today." The blonde guy handed him his ID and the key for the locker. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

The blonde guy went back to the shelf behind his desk, stacking papers, and Thomas stood there staring for a few seconds before he got a grip on himself and went back outside to the locker room, still thinking about the gorgeous new librarian.

Who was that guy?


	2. "So, what's your name, then?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns the new librarian's name and we witness a lot of Thominho-Bromance. Enjoy!

When Thomas had put his coat, beanie and scarf into the locker, he went back to the actual library, carrying his books, notes, a pen, his phone and a water bottle. The blonde guy looked up from his computer when he entered, smiling at him before turning his eyes back to the screen. Thomas felt as if the room temperature had just risen a few degrees, feeling once more that annoying blush creeping into his cheeks. He sped up his steps to pass the guy quickly and started looking for a table.

The library was almost empty. Exams were still far enough away for the less ambitious students not to care yet, and the weather held back a great part of those who did actually plan to make the most out of having to pay student loans for the next decade. The law student found that their favourite table - the one in the western corner of the huge room next to a little palm plant and a dusty red loveseat - was still empty. He dropped his stuff onto the table, took a seat and started reading through the notes of today's lecture.

However, his mind seemed to drift off every few minutes. There was something (well, everything) about that new librarian that made Thomas' breath go shallow and his heart beat faster, as if he had run too fast (which was odd as he was a passionate runner who liked to jog off the hours sitting in the library in the evening). And he had only briefly looked at his face! The law student didn't want to think about what revelations the guy's body might had to offer if he could only get himself to tear his gaze away from his perfect face - the result might be embarrassing.

He only got through half his notes in the twenty-five minutes he had until his phone blinked, showing he'd gotten a text. It was Minho.

"Come to the dark side, we have coffee."

Thomas grinned, shoving his phone into his pocket, and got up. He left his stuff on the table - people didn't steal notes or pens - and made his way along the shelves and back to the entrance. He loved walking within the maze of books, which were storing more knowledge than anyone could acquire in their lifetime. He didn't care this thoughts were probably nerdy, even though he would have never shared them with Minho - the Asian guy would have teased him relentlessly.

Once again, Thomas walked by the librarian's desk. The new guy was still busy clicking away on his computer, but not too busy to quickly glance up at whoever was passing. Thomas saw the recognition in the beautiful dark eyes and felt his knees weaken, but thank God he didn't blush this time.

As it was not allowed to drink beverages that weren't contained in bottles within the library, Thomas joined Minho in the little break room where students could talk aloud to each other, eat and drink. His friend looked as if he'd just taken a swim, his jacket dripping with water.

"Something tells me it's not exactly sunny outside", Thomas remarked as he joined his friend at a small table, smiling at the thought that his comment was similar to the one the handsome librarian had made earlier.

"No shit, Sherlock." Minho looked less than pleased, but handed Thomas a cup of coffee. "I am not going out there again with the weather being that crazy. And if I have to stay the night." Thomas would love to stay the night in the library, especially with the change in staff, but he didn't say anything, just sipped his coffee.

Minho sighed. "Watch my stuff while I get myself a key, will ya?" Thomas nodded, still in thoughts. His friend got up and left the room, coming back a minute later, looking rather startled. "Dude, new librarian!"

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "I noticed."

Minho looked utterly disappointed. "Where's Brenda the Hottie? Did she quit? Can you ask her?"

His friend sighed. "I can't believe you're still crushing on her and haven't even talked to her yet!"

Minho just stared at him. Thomas sighed again. "Fine, I'll ask her. I'll see her in my Philosophy of Punishment seminar on Wednesday, anyway."

The Asian guy looked pleased enough to know about Brenda's job in two days' time. "Thanks, dude."

"BUT." Thomas raised his finger.

Minho groaned. "What now?"

Thomas smiled. "You get me the name of Mister Librarian."

Another groan. "You are after that guy that is replacing my Brenda?"

"First of all, she's not your Brenda, you are too chicken to even talk to her. Second, I might be, he is quite something." That was the understatement of the century, obviously.

Minho looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes very hard, but then nodded. "Deal. But don't be embarrassing about the Brenda-thing."

"Look who's talking."

They shook hands, sealing their pact, finished their coffees and, after Minho had locked his stuff in his locker, went back to the library to get some work done.

...

After they'd gone through their notes and answered all the questions that had come up by looking up stuff in their textbooks, Thomas looked at Minho expectantly. "So, how are you going to do it?"

Minho raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked innocently, still looking at his book. It was obvious he knew what Thomas meant.

Said boy sighed. "How are you gonna find out his name?"

Minho rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Thomas, I am simply gonna borrow a book and ask him while I'm at it."

"Now?"

"What do you mean, now?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean, now? Are you gonna borrow that book now???"

"Like, right now?"

Thomas sighed. "No, now as in next week. Of course I mean right now, you shuckface!"

Minho whistled. "Wow, someone is anxious." He got up nonetheless. "Alright, let's get that over with. Lucky thing for you I need that reference book for my seminar, anyway." The Asian guy looked at his friend. "Are you coming?"

"And stand next to you like an idiot? Are you crazy? No, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Minho's face lit up. "Does that mean we're gonna get lunch? Because rainstorm or no, I am hungry!"

Thomas groaned. Minho was just incredible when it came to the amounts of food he could devour. Maybe it was the muscles. "It does."

His friend grinned. "See you outside." And off he went.

Thomas waited about half a minute before following his colleague. He silently crept among the shadows of the massive bookshelves until stopping behind the one closest to the librarian's desk. He contemplated looking out from behind it like they did in the movies, but he decided to just grab any book, turn around and pretend he was engrossed in it. He chose a rather big hardcover book and quickly checked if it had an embarrassing title and whether he was holding it the right way (he definitely watched too many movies), but it was just an introductory book on literature studies. That wasn't too bad for a cover. The brunette stared at page 216, concentrating on what was going on at the librarian's desk.

"You doin' the seminar on Roman law?" he heard the blonde ask his friend.

"Yeah", Minho answered. "Schauermann's class."

"Oh, brilliant, he is great, I took his class, too."

"Sounds good. So you're here since when? Today?"

"Yeah. Taking over from Aris."

Thomas grinned at how relieved Minho sounded at that. "So, what's your name, then? I'm gonna be here a lot so..." He let that sentence hang in the air, and the brunette suppressed a groan. That had not exactly been subtle. But then again, what could you expect from Minho, anyway.

However, there was no awkward pause. "Oh, yeah, the nametag isn't finished yet. I'm Newt. Here's your book."

"Thanks!"

Thomas heard to door open and close again. He then put back the book he had been clutching and walked back to gather up his things. 

Newt. An unusual name for an unusually handsome guy. Figured. And since he'd get a nametag, it wouldn't be awkward that Thomas knew his name. The brunette smiled to himself. That had worked out better than expected. And then he hurried out of the library to get some lunch without looking at Newt. Well, almost. Alright, he stared at him and blushed. He just couldn't help it. Luckily, the blonde didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter number two, and I am glad about any feedback :)  
> Have a great day xx


	3. Speed-Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas have their first actual conversation; I hope that makes up for the lack of Minho in this chapter. Enjoy!

The following days brought more rain, more cold and finally November was almost over. Most students were grumpy because of the weather, the workload and wished for the holidays, which were only a month away, to approach even quicker. Not so Thomas.

The brunette spent even more time in the library than usual, quickly taking up Newt's working schedule. Newt worked from 8 to 2 every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and could also be seen around the library a lot when he was there to study for his own classes. 

He also knew that on Fridays, Newt was always picked up by a pretty blonde girl. Thomas felt a pang of jealousy whenever he witnessed Newt hugging her and kissing her cheek, even though he had no claim to the guy whatsoever. He had always teased Minho about not talking to Brenda, but apparently, he wasn't even a tiny bit better than his friend.

It was the last Friday in November, Minho was sick in bed and Thomas was alone in the almost empty library. He had absolutely no motivation to go through his notes alone. It was not even noon yet and he should already have finished revising today's lecture, but he was tired and grumpy; studying on Fridays had always been particularly hard for him. He yawned and decided to get a coffee.

Thomas got up from his favourite table and made his way to the exit. Newt was sitting behind the librarian's desk, reading; apparently, he wasn't really keen on being productive, either. The blonde was wearing a navy blue sweater that Thomas had come to love during those last few weeks. He looked up from his book when Thomas approached.

"That's an early lunch break, Thomas", he commented, smiling. The brunette was always pleased to hear Newt say his name as he knew that he hadn't picked up Minho's yet.

"Just getting some coffee", Thomas yawned.

The blonde grinned. "I envy you. Say hello to the raindrops for me." Then he turned his attention back to his book.

Thomas made for his locker, put on his coat and went outside. It had stopped raining, and he decided to go to the coffee shop just off campus; it was a slightly longer walk, but the coffee was better, and since it had momentarily stopped raining, he could actually enjoy walking through the crisp air.

Once he got to the coffee shop, he greeted the barista (another colleague) and ordered his usual favourite coffee. Then it occurred to him. "I envy you", Newt had said. Had he meant the coffee or the fresh air? Well, he was about to find out.

"Zart?" Thomas asked the barista.

"Huh?"

"Make that two, please. Sorry, I forgot about Minho."

His colleague grinned. "That's a first. Sure, I'll make you another one."

Thomas pained, grabbed his drinks and walked back to campus and the library building. He quickly disposed of his coat and then walked towards the automatic library door so it would open without him entering. 

"Newt", he whisper-shouted. The blonde looked up, confused, then focused on him. "What?"

Thomas raised his his arms, showing off the two cups. "Coffee?"

The blonde continued to look confused for a moment, then he broke into a huge smile. "You're bloody amazing" he said lowly, got up and left his desk to join Thomas, who had sat down on the steps leading up to the automatic glass doors.

Newt sat down next to him, sighing as he took the cup from Thomas. "You are an absolute angel", he said after taking his first sip. 

Thomas blushed only slightly. "Well, you said you envied me, and we can't have that, can we?" He smiled at the other boy, who smiled back. Then they just sat there for a few moments, drinking their coffee. Then, the brunette gave himself a little push. "And I see you around all the time, but I hardly know you. I thought we could change that."

Newt nodded. "Definitely." He mock-saluted. "Newt, 21, born in London, moved here when I was 16. I'm in my third year of law school and it would be bloody brilliant if I could become a judge. I like to read, play guitar, and I love running. My favourite band is Muse and my favourite colour is blue - a dark blue, kind of like your eyes." He smiled an adorable half-smile that, together with the comment, made Thomas' heart flutter. "That felt like a speed-dating introduction." The blonde blushed. "Not that I know about those bloody things." He grinned. "Yeah, whatever, I'm bonkers. What about you?"

Thomas grinned, too. "Should I do it speed-dating style, too?"

Newt bowed his head. "I insist!"

Thomas raised his eyebrows, but decided to humour the handsome Brit. "Thomas, 20, all American boy. I am in my second year of law school; I guess I'm more of a lawyer kind of guy... Let me think - I like to go running, I love cooking, I am obsessed with movies and this library might just be my favourite place in the world."

Newt laughed - a musical, gentle sound that made Thomas' stomach do a summersault. "Really?"

Thomas felt as if he'd have to defend himself. "Yeah. I just like how huge it is and how humble all the knowledge stored in there makes you feel."

Newt had watched him talk, a spark in his eyes as if Thomas had gotten a million times more interesting while uttering that single sentence. "I feel the same way. It's nice to know that I'm no' alone with my love for books."

"You're not", Thomas said, gazing into those beautiful dark eyes, a tiny smile on his lips. Newt looked back at him, the interested expression still on his face. Then he looked at his watch. "I should get back in. But thank you so much for the coffee and our speed-date, Tommy." The blonde grinned and got up slowly, as if waiting for Thomas.

Tommy. How odd. No one had called him that for twelve years or so. But he didn't mind it coming from Newt. To be honest, he liked it a lot.

Thomas looked up at him. "Does that mean I get a second speed-date?" he asked in a moment of bravery.

Newt looked back at him, and the brunette had the curious impression that laughter was dancing in the blonde's eyes. "It does. And I'll get the coffee."

"Good that." Thomas smiled and went into the library after Newt.

...

That very day, Thomas decided to borrow a book just before Newt left so he could actually check out the blonde girl. It was 1:57 when Thomas heard the door open. He had already packed up his stuff and now made for the librarian's desk, where the object of his desire was already talking to that gorgeous girl. She looked incredibly sweet with a red bonnet on her long, wavy hair, and Thomas felt that well-known pang of jealousy once more.

Newt saw him approach, though, and smiled. "Want tha' book over the weekend, Tommy?"

Said boy nodded, handing over his ID. "That would be great, yeah."

"Sure thing." Newt turned his attention to the computer for a second. "I'll be right there, sis."

Sis?!

Thomas' confusion must have been visible on his face because Newt started laughing. "I didn't mean you, you bugger, I meant her." He gestured to the girl, who smiled at Thomas. "My twin, Sonya."

Twin?!?!?!?!

The brunette was still dumbstruck, but the girl act as if she didn't notice. "Hi, I'm Sonya", she said, extending her hand. Thomas shook it. "Thomas."

"Tommy here likes to brighten up my day with coffee and weird hairstyles", Newt said nonchalantly and Thomas rolled his eyes, though it felt like a compliment coming from the outspoken young man. "Just as you like to brighten mine with your comments." 

Sonya laughed. "I see that you two are like chalk and cheese together. Right, well, Newt, I am bloody starving here, hurry up."

Thomas took that as his cue. "Right, I should get going." He took his book. "Thanks, Newt. It was nice meeting you, Sonya. Enjoy your lunch!"

She smiled. "Likewise. Have a good weekend."

Newt waved. "Bye, Tommy. See you on Monday!"

The brunette went to his locker and put the key in the box where they could be deposited in case the librarian wasn't there. He didn't want to keep Sonya from her lunch by making Newt put the key back. 

Thomas left the building, whistling happily despite the rain that had began to fall again. So that pretty girl wasn't Newt's girlfriend. It was his sister. Well, that was something he could work with. Still grinning like an idiot, he made his way to Minho's apartment to tell him the good news and probably even cook something for him. Because he was nice. And happy. This day just got better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my lovely fellow Maze Runner fans :)  
> So - what do you think? The spontaneous coffee incident might feel a bit rushed but Thomas had just seen Cinderella, and her catchphrase is "We must simply have courage and be kind" :D  
> Just kidding - please let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
> Loads of love xx


	4. Slow-Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas have another coffee. Or two. With more time on their hands, something I'd call slow-dating follows. Enjoy!

Newt kept his promise. The following Tuesday - Thomas and Minho were about an hour into studying - the tall blonde approached their table. The two boys didn't notice him right away - they were busy judging a fictional case.

"Hey", he half-whispered, making them almost jump. Thomas looked up, seeing Newt standing on the opposite side of the table, grinning. He was wearing a huge but fluffy-looking black sports jacket featuring the logo of their university. The jacket was worn open over a rather tight white shirt that hugged his abs deliciously. Thomas couldn't help but stare maybe a second too long. "Hey Newt! Can't get enough of your work place?"

Newt grinned. "Shut up, Tommy. You ready for that coffee I promised? I thought we could walk over to Starbucks together since it's not raining for once."

Thomas suddenly felt all jumpy and excited. Newt really did want to go get coffee with him again! He had hoped the blonde would get back to him, but he had not expected that he would do so at the next possibility. He was just about to say "Yes" when Minho interrupted him.

"Greenie, you can't leave me alone with this shitty case right now, I need your brain power!" 

Thomas tried to stare him down; he wouldn't let his best friend ruin his love life - again, as he could have added. Newt, however, had a better idea. He quickly pulled a chair next to Minho and sat down. "Well, if solving this bloody case means we can get that shuckin' coffee, then let me have a look at this."

Thomas watched in amazement as Newt took the book out of Minho's hand and quickly read through the page, eyebrows drawn together, quickly making notes on a sheet of paper. He looked incredibly sexy when he was concentrating.

"Alright, so, what is unclear?" he asked in a gentle voice. "The evidence is pretty clear, wouldn't you agree?"

Minho sighed. "If it were, we wouldn't still be sitting here, shuckface."

Thomas lightly slapped his best friend on the arm. "Be nice, you shank."

"Sorry. Do continue, Newt."

"Thanks. It's easier than it looks, it's just written in a way that confuses you." And he pointed out a few tiny but significant words Thomas had Minho had simply overlooked in their tiredness. It was indeed easily solved, and a few minutes later, Minho sighed happily. "Now I can die in peace." He glanced at his watch, suddenly panicked. "Or not, as I have a seminar in five minutes. See you later, guys! Thanks, Newt!" And he dashed off, leaving the two of them at the table.

"So, about that coffee...?" Thomas asked, smiling at Newt.

"As soon as you've put the bloody books back, Tommy. I am a very strict librarian."

The brunette couldn't hold back a giggle. Newt held up a huge encyclopaedia in a threatening gesture. "I can prove it, if you like", he said in a mock-angry voice.

Thomas threw up his arms. "Mercy, mercy!", he cried out. The two of them laughed together until a dark-haired girl who was looking for something on a shelf next to them shushed them. Newt looked at her disapprovingly. "I am the librarian here, I can laugh as much as I want, thank you, Teresa."

The girl seemed annoyed and opened her mouth to protest, but then simply left. "I hate that chick", Newt murmured. "Come on, Tommy, let's go!"

A few minutes later, they were both wearing their coats and walking side by side towards the coffee shop. The air was crisp and smelled of snow. December was only two days away, and Thomas loved snow, at least in theory, so he was hoping for the flakes to start falling soon.

"God I wish it would snow", Newt said just then, his dark eyes looking up at the heavy clouds. Thomas looked at him, eyes wide. "I literally just had the same though!"

The blonde turned to smile at him. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

Thomas tried not to interpret too much into this sentence and tried to change the topic. "Your sister seems really nice."  
Newt rolled his eyes. "She said the same thing about you and asked me to find out if you were straight and single."

The brunette laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

Newt grinned. "Well, she didn't say it like that. But seriously, do you have a girlfriend?"

Thomas didn't know if he liked the turn the conversation had taken. He shook his head. 

The blonde suddenly stopped walking. Thomas only noticed after two steps or so and then turned around, facing the young man. Newt was biting his lower lip, his eyes huge, like a puppy's. "I really didn't wanna make you uncomfortable, Tommy. I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Thomas looked a second longer at the adorable face his crush was making, then grinned. "Oh come on, Newt, don't make a fuss. Even though you might have just added a doughnut to that coffee." He winked, and Newt smiled, and they resumed walking.

...

"One venti cappuccino and one chocolate doughnut for the gentleman", Newt announced as he handed Thomas, who put down the book he had been reading during those past few minutes, his purchases. The coffee shop was filled with students and the brunette had occupied the last empty table while Newt had bought their drinks and snacks. The blonde had suggested staying at the coffee shop instead of walking straight back to the library, and Thomas had happily agreed. 

"Dickens?" Newt asked, taking the book, a copy of "Great Expectations", and looking at it. "Beautiful edition. Probably my favourite book by him. Do you like it?"

Thomas laughed. "What are you, a literature major?"

Newt smiled. "No, I just like books a lot. And my mum teaches English, that might have something to do with it."

Any doubts Thomas might have had about having actual conversations with Newt were destroyed within minutes. Newt was an incredibly interesting person; he knew a lot of books and films and he could tell you about them in a way that gripped you and made you want to read or watch whatever he was talking about. He talked about his home country and about his love for his studies, and Thomas was sure he had never felt so comfortable with anyone before. The blonde was also an incredible listener; when the brunette would talk, he would look at him, eyes wide, as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered right now.

"You're kidding, right?" Newt laughed. "Spend a night in the library? That's your wish?"

Thomas laughed, too. "I think it would be brilliant. Like in a kid's book! Playing hide and seek, running through the rows of shelves... I imagine that to be freakin' awesome!"

Newt grinned at that. "Well, if you're interested, I am switching shifts with Brenda on Thursday and Friday. I'll be the one locking the library at 9 pm. I can't let you in there over night, but I don't see why I shouldn't fulfil your wish and play a bit of hide and seek with you."

Thomas beamed. "That would be awesome! I'll get you another coffee for that."

"I'd love a Frappuccino, actually."

"Sure, be right back."

Thomas made his way to the counter, where, again, a colleague of his, this time a guy called Ben, was working.

"Hey, Ben. A cookie Frappuccino and a tall cappuccino, please."

"Sure, Thomas." He started writing on the cups. "I didn't know you and Newt were dating", the red-haired boy said nonchalantly, as if he didn't really care about the answer. Thomas laughed nervously.

"Dating? We're not dating, we're just friends."

"Yeah, that's what I do with my friends, too - hang around a coffee shop for hours."

Thomas glanced at the clock behind the counter. The guy was right - they had been there for over two hours! He hadn't even noticed the time passing. Huh.

When Thomas didn't answer, Ben looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry, guess I'm just not really over the fact that he and I didn't work out." He handed the brunette the drinks. "On the house."

"It's okay, Ben. Thanks." Thomas quickly grabbed the drinks and went back to their table. That really had been too much information. Or rather, he appreciated the information (so Newt DID date boys. Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!) but he would have preferred to learn that differently. But then again, free drinks. That wasn't half-bad, either.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", Newt observed when he sat down.

"Just had a weird encounter with Ben."

Newt groaned. "Oh no, I forgot, Ben works here." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry if he was rude."

Thomas, in another moment of braveness, reached over to pull the young man's hands off his face. Newt's skin was warm and smooth, and the brunette felt tiny electrical shocks where he'd touched it. They shared one of their looks - full of unspoken warmth for the other - and Thomas cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, we got free drinks."

Newt laughed. "Well, if that's the case, we should come over more often!"

Thomas especially liked the "we" in that sentence.

...

An hour later, Thomas looked at his watch. "I really hate to go, but I have a reading to go back to."

The blonde smiled gently. "It's fine, Tommy, it's not like we can't do this again, right?"

The brunette returned his smile. "Right." He wasn't sure whether this had been a date or not, but it had been the best date of his life.

They got up and left the shop - and squealed in delight. It had started to snow; thick flakes were soundlessly sinking towards the ground.

"Feels like Christmas already" Newt said enthusiastically and reached out his hand to catch a snowflake.

Thomas watched him, grinning. He looked like a little kid, trying to catch the snow. The blonde felt his gaze and turned around. "What?" he asked, and Thomas giggled at the sight of the flakes tangled in his shaggy blonde hair.

"Nothing. Just... You look cute, being so excited over something as trivial as snow."

Newt smiled his beautiful smile. "The best things in life are free. Like playing hide and seek in a library after hours." 

Thomas blushed. "Are you still in?"

"Sure. It will be fun." He grinned - an expression that made him look like a god of mischief. "And now come on, I gotta get back to uni. I have a bloody boring seminar in half an hour, and as much as I'd love to stay here with you and catch snowflakes, someone must look to it that the law is upheld. And that would be us."

"You know you can't actually catch a snowflake with your bare hand, Newt?"

"Slim it, Tommy. I can do anything."

They laughed, and started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked their second proper encounter. I didn't plan on them having another coffee date, but hey, they wanted to :D  
> And I am SO excited for them playing Hide and Seek in the library after hours... I dearly hope we get to see them kiss :D  
> Thanks for all the nice comments, you guys are brilliant <3  
> Loads of love xx


	5. Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt fulfills Thomas' wish and lets him stay in the library after closing time. And who knows what happens to two boys playing hide and seek in a dark library...? ;) Newtmas fluff. Enjoy!

As much as Thomas willed Thursday to arrive more quickly, it didn't. He still had to go to lectures and seminars, though he was constantly thinking about the cute blonde librarian and his first chance to really be alone with him, out of sight from the curious eyes of their colleagues.

However, there were little beacons in the dark. When he came to to the library on Wednesday, Newt greeted him with a "Well if it isn't my favourite customer!" which made Thomas blush and Minho's eyes go wide.

"Damn, Greenie, what did I miss? Are you and Mister Union Jack secretly hooking up?" the Asian guy asked him while they put their jackets into lockers.

"What? No!" Thomas protested, a little too strongly perhaps. Minho didn't buy it.

"Oh, come on, you're making all mooneyes at him and he's just the same. It'd be lame to watch if it weren't actually almost sweet." Thomas' colleague rolled his eyes.

The brunette sighed in exasperation. "Alright, so maybe we've almost kind of been on a date perhaps once? I don't know, it's not that simple."

"U-huh. And why not?"

Thomas sighed again. "I don't know, Minho, it's just somehow... Don't you think he's much too handsome for me? And too smart? And too... Everything?"

His friend grinned. "Yeah, I kinda do. But if he thinks you're an adorable little shank, why not use this opportunity to screw out of your league?"

Thomas punched him on the shoulder. "You're such a slinthead. I'll keep that in mind the next time you need someone to help you with your Roman law homework."

Minho's face fell. "Yeah right, about that..."

"No."

"Oh come on, Thomas, you know I need your help!"

"No."

"I'll ask your boyfriend, then."

Thomas sighed. "Don't you dare. And don't call him that."

"So you'll help me?"

"If you shut up."

Minho sneered. "You know I won't."

"I know. Come on, let's go, before that stupid Teresa chick steals our table again."

...

Thomas surprised Minho by not going to the library after their lecture the following day.

"What is it, are you sick?" his friend asked, trying to feel his forehead. Thomas swatted the hand away. 

"No, I just don't feel too well today. I think I'll go home, order a pizza and watch Elementary." The young man didn't feel like telling his friend the truth - that he would come back to study in the evening and then stay behind with Newt (the mere thought of that made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy). He knew that Minho would tease him (best case scenario) or decide to come along in the evening (worst case scenario). Thomas didn't feel like either option would make his day better. Minho seemed to believe him, though.

"Alright, Greenie, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Thomas nodded and waved his friend goodbye as he walked towards the dorms.

...

The brunette was much too nervous to get any constructive studying done, so he cleaned up his dorm room (he was lucky enough to have one of his own), arranged his notes and watched several episodes of Elementary eating pizza; in case Minho should drop by, he'd see Thomas hadn't been lying.

It was late afternoon when Thomas went for a short run, then took a shower and dressed carefully; he wanted to look good while at the same time he wanted to look like that didn't take him a lot of effort, so he chose a long-sleeved blue shirt that, according to an ex-girlfriend of his, made his eyes look brighter, and grey jeans. The brunette packed his backpack (he wanted to try to go through the day's lecture notes, at least) and left the dorm, feeling more confident than he had all day; he smelled nicely, he looked good enough - everything else he had to await.

It was almost half past eight when Thomas arrived at the library. Newt was sitting behind the librarian's desk, clicking away on his computer screen at a pace that gave away the fact that he wasn't working, but playing an online game. Seeing the blonde made Thomas instantly less nervous; this was Newt. Talking to him was easy. Spending time with him was easy. No need to be anxious.

"Which level of Candy Crush are you at?" Thomas half-whispered as a greeting, grinning. Newt was startled, jumping at his voice, then looked up.

"Oh, it's you, Tommy. I thought my boss was here to check on me." The blonde smiled his dazzling, sun-breaking-through-clouds smile. "I missed you today. What've you been up to?"

Thomas blushed slightly, the butterflies in his stomach going nuts at the sound of the three simple words 'I missed you'. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, you know, cleaning up my room, going through notes, this and that."

Newt beamed. "So you DID start Elementary? Do you like it? I told you it was awesome!"

Thomas stared. "How do you -"

The blonde guy chuckled. "I can see right through you, Tommy." Then he extended his hand. "ID please, Mister Greenbaum", he said in his most posh British accent. Thomas giggled, but obliged his friend.

"I'm afraid Teresa stole your table today", Newt informed him when handing him his ID and key.

Thomas groaned. "What is it about her and that table?"

Newt grinned. "I bet she's into you. She wants to be close to you." He wiggled his eyebrows at Thomas, who groaned again.

"Maybe, but the feeling's not mutual." He slid his backpack back on his shoulder. "Alright, see you later, Newt!"

"You bet", the blonde said, grinning, as Thomas made for the locker room. When he came back after hanging up his coat, Newt gestured to him to join him once more at the librarian's desk.

"You just stay where you are when closing-time arrives", the British boy whispered. "I'll come and get you." Mischief was again gleaming in his eyes.

Thomas smiled at him and nodded, then he went to look for a table.

...

Thomas was astonished by how efficiently he managed to study during the next ninety minutes. He finished the day's notes and homework and even started the reading for the next week before Newt made his round, telling people to put the books back as the library was about to close.

"Time to go home, Thomas", he said maybe a bit more loudly than when addressing the girls at the table next to his, but he was winking.

"No problem, be right there", the brunette answered, grinning broadly. He got up and put the books back, watching as all the remaining students made for the exit, then sat back down at his table. He was nervous; he had never really broken any university rules - well, except having strangers sleep in your dorms and drinking alcohol at university - and he was a bit uncomfortable, but also excited. He had always wanted to roam these rooms after hours, and now he was about to have his wish fulfilled.

A few minutes later - he was still sitting at his table - the lights went out. The only illumination remaining in the huge room came from the exit signs, a few tiny night lamps and the light that shone through the high glass windows. The room was almost dark, but Thomas could easily make out all the shelves and tables. He got up to join Newt at the reception desk and almost ran into him as he rounded a corner. The blonde boy let out a tiny shriek and grabbed Thomas' shoulders to steady himself.

"Slowly, there, Tommy", Newt murmured, his hands still on Thomas. The brunette could feel the heat radiating off the blonde's body and instantly missed it when Newt took a step back and let go of him. The British boy spread out his arms like a show master. "Welcome to the nightly library!" he announced, grinning. "Come on, let me show you what I arranged!"

Newt grabbed Thomas' hand and dragged him along to his favourite table in the corner. While they were walking, Thomas prayed his hand wouldn't turn sweaty, but thankfully, it didn't; his hand was just as warm and dry and strong as Newt's. When they arrived at Thomas' and Minho's usual table, the blonde spread his arms once more, half-whispering "Ta-da!"

Newt had somehow managed to smuggle a bottle of white wine and chocolate chip cookies into the library, and had arranged them quite nicely; the cookies were lying on a plate and the wine was waiting in two pretty glasses. It occurred to Thomas that no one had ever prepared anything that brilliant for him - cookies and wine after hours in a library seemed like his idea of a perfect date - and he wondered if Newt was considering it a date, too. He looked back at the blonde boy, who beamed at him. "I've always wanted to eat in here, so I thought, why not break two rules at once?"

The brunette slowly returned his smile and sat down on the dusty old love chair. Newt sat down next to him and reached for the two glasses.

"I figured you were a white wine kind of guy", he said, handing one of the glasses to Thomas, who, once more bewildered, took it. "How do you know these things?"

The blonde guy grinned at him. "I guess I am just bloody good at guessing." He raised his glass. "Cheers, Tommy." And they their touched glasses together.

The loveseat was fairly small for two tall, muscular young men, and their shoulders were constantly touching as they sat there, making Thomas nervous in ways he didn't dare think about with a handsome guy next to him. Newt didn't seem bothered; he put his feet up on the table and reached for the cookies, holding one of them against Thomas' mouth so he could take a bite. "Little refreshment before we explore this place a bit more?" he asked, smiling down at Thomas. The brunette answered by obliging him, tasting the cookie.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a bit, Thomas turned to look at Newt. In the dark, his blonde hair almost had the appearance of a halo surrounding his handsome face. "Newt?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Tommy?" he answered, not looking at him.

Thomas didn't know how to do this the subtle way, so he just blurted out. "Is this a date?"

The silence that followed was a bit awkward, but he could hear, or rather feel, Newt chuckling silently. "I guess so. Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Thomas sat up, looking Newt in the eye. "Are you kidding? Of course not!" And he watched happily as a smile spread across the blonde's face. 

"Count to twenty, and don't look!" he whispered and darted away. Thomas was a bit caught off-guard, but he obliged Newt, closing his eyes and counting loudly to 20. "I'm coming!" he shouted when he was finished and got up, soundlessly walking between the bookshelves.

It was heavenly. The library was dark except for the few tiny sources of light, the moon was shining through the window and Thomas was sneaking along between the huge walls of books, feeling daring and brave at the same time. Except for his breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall above the librarian's desk, there was no noise to be heard, and maybe it would have been spooky if Thomas hadn't felt so happy. He walked along the length of the room, then turned to sneak through the rows of shelves to come up from behind; he wanted to catch Newt off-guard. Breathing as silently as possible, he tiptoed along until he caught a glimpse of gold.

Newt's hair.

The boy was crouching behind a table, his back to Thomas, and he was shaking with soundless laughter. The brunette closed the last metres between them, then jumped at the blonde boy, throwing him to the floor, making him squeal once more.

"Gotcha!"

"You could say that." Thomas had pinned Newt to the floor, his hands on his shoulders, grinning down at him. He was so close to him, he could feel the electricity of his attraction flow through him more strongly than ever. The blonde sat up, his face only inches from Thomas' face. "You really got me."

And then he kissed him.

Thomas' surprise only lasted a second or two, then he returned the kiss as passionately as he could, a low moan escaping his throat. Newt grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily. The brunette saw stars when the blonde began nibbling away on his lower lip, fisting his hands in Newt's soft hair.

Suddenly, Thomas gasped as the world turned; he only realised after a few seconds that Newt had pulled him to the floor, on top of him, his hands sneaking under the brunette's shirt, gingerly exploring his flat stomach. Thomas felt a burning sensation wherever Newt touched him, and he once again moaned lowly. The other boy was just about to pull his shirt off him when they heard a voice. "Mister Isaac? Are you still here?"

Newt pulled away, his eyes wide. "Fuck!" he whispered.

Thomas was off him within seconds, brushing off his trousers, pulling his shirt back on. Newt gestured him to come along.

"Yes, Mrs Paige!" he called out. The two young men walked towards the entrance, where Mrs Paige, the chief librarian, was standing, her arms crossed. Before she could say anything, Newt started to talk, his most beautiful smile on his face.

"Thomas here had dropped his key under one of the shelves, and we couldn't get it out until just now. Normally I wouldn't have kept a student in here after hours, but it's raining outside, and I couldn't let him go out without his coat, now, could I?" Thomas noticed how his British accent was much thicker when he was talking to his boss, and it seemed to work - a tiny smile appeared on the strict-looking woman's face.

"That was very nice of you, Mister Isaac. Can I trust you to finish up before 10?"

"Certainly, madam." He smiled, and Thomas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously? Madam?

The brunette cleared his throat. "Alright, I'll get going. Thanks for helping me, Newt. Good night, Mrs Paige."

"I'll see you out", the woman announced, and started to walk towards the glass doors. Thomas glanced at Newt once more, who looked... Sorry? Embarrassed? Regretful? The brunette couldn't tell.

"Good night", the blonde said, his voice neutral. And then he turned and walked away, perhaps to hide the wine glasses. 

Thomas didn't know why exactly, but he was extremely disappointed. He should have been happy - Newt had kissed him! - but somehow, the night had ended so abruptly, he couldn't jump for joy about that. Also - what did it mean for them? Was Newt into him? Or had it just been the heat of the moment that had made the blonde kiss Thomas? He had looked so troubled when saying good night - did he regret their kiss? And the brunette didn't even have his cell number - how was he supposed to talk to him? Should he just show up at the library again tomorrow? Would that be weird? So many questions, and no answers.

When he got out of the building, it was still raining, and somehow, walking through the cold and wet darkness exactly fit Thomas' mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Again a slightly longer chapter as it took me so long to finish it (Easter, family,... You get the idea).  
> So - what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Do you think Newt regrets their kiss?  
> See you soon, my dears!  
> Loads of love xx


	6. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is unsure what to do about Newt, but Minho helps him decide what's best. Watch out for a plot twist and enjoy :)

Thomas was wide-awake. It was way past midnight and he knew he had to be in lecture hall 5 at 8:30 tomorrow (or, rather, today), but he just couldn't get his brain to shut up about everything that had happened that night. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw it all. Newt's smile as he was beaming at their little forbidden picnic. Newt's hair glowing in the dark. Newt's face, only inches from his. Newt's lips, kissing him. Newt, Newt, Newt. The name kept popping up in his head like the heavy raindrops falling against his window. 

The brunette groaned and turned around for what had to be the umpteenth time that night. He had turned off the lights, hoping it would help him fall asleep, but obviously it hadn't. Lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his small dorm room, he asked himself once more what on earth he should do. The way Newt had looked at him when saying goodbye still troubled him. He had looked so sorry - sorry for kissing Thomas or sorry that they didn't get to carry on their hot make-out session? The brunette silently cursed the other guy - why couldn't Newt have used some more obvious facial expression? It might have saved Thomas a sleepless night. And why on earth hadn't they thought to exchange phone numbers? Yes, they saw each other almost daily, but that was no reason to act as if they weren't living in the twenty-first century. Thomas hit the mattress in frustration. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He would have loved to turn on his computer and watch a TV show until he fell asleep, but Elementary, the series he was crazy about the the moment, was Newt's favourite show, too ("I just know what it must be like for him, being a British guy in America!"), and that would have reminded him too much of the blonde, even more denying him the sleep he needed so badly and that currently seemed so far out of reach.

There was no denying it - he was in love with the young man and he didn't want their kiss to have been anything but an expression of true feelings. And Newt HAD said he thought of their meeting as a date, so that was a good sign. But still. Thomas felt bad not knowing where he stood. Uncertainty had always been a major issue for him; he could never sleep after an exam for fear of having failed, he wouldn't find peace not knowing deadlines for dorm applications, and most of all, he would stay awake when his feelings were in turmoil - like right now.  
'I need a plan', he thought. 'A battle strategy. "How to not make a fool of myself tomorrow".' His lips twisted into a pained grin; there was no way clumsy Thomas would be smooth when it came to finding out whether the hot librarian had a thing for him. Perhaps it would be best to confide in Minho. His friend wouldn't laugh at him when he saw how much it meant to him, Thomas was sure. Well, he wasn't, but he knew he wouldn't solve his problem alone, frustrated and tired at 2 a.m. in the morning. Yes, talking to Minho would probably be his best guess. Good thing the professor they had on Friday mornings was practically deaf - he wouldn't disturb their conversation.

With a sigh, he gave in, got out of bed, picked up his laptop and then cuddled up under his blankets once more, watching the crime show. Somewhere halfway through the second episode, around 3:30 in the morning, he fell asleep.

...

"Dude, you look terrible!" Minho exclaimed as he let himself fall into the seat next to Thomas, handing him his usual coffee. Their professor seemed to notice neither Minho being late nor Minho being loud, but Teresa, their unloved colleague sitting in the row in front of them, turned around to shush them.

"God, Teresa, if you're such a teacher's pet, sit in the front row and leave us alone!" Thomas hissed, surprising not only himself and Minho, but also Teresa, whose blue eyes took on a hurt expression he only saw for a second before she turned back around to face their professor. Minho gave a low whistle.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood. Let me guess. It has to do with your not-boyfriend."

Thomas just nodded at the table, looking miserable. He hadn't meant to snap at Teresa (even though she WAS annoying), but less than five hours of restless sleep had made him moody and irritable. 

Minho poked his forearm, causing the brunette to look up. For once, the Asian kid's eyes were sincere. "Hey, buddy, I know I can be an slinthead sometimes, but I'm also your best friend. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Thomas quickly looked at the clock on the wall to memorise the exact moment of Minho's first time ever of being serious for more than one sentence, then he muttered: "He kissed me."

Minho's face took on an expression of happy disbelief. "Whaaaaaaaaat? But that's awesome, right! Right? You don't look like that's awesome. I thought that's what you wanted?"

Thomas quickly told his friend about last night's happenings. Minho was a good listener; his eyes widened at the right moment, and he inserted comments like "No way!" and "He did NOT!". When he had finished talking, Thomas looked at his friend expectantly. "So, what do you think?"

Minho thought for a few seconds, then picked up his pen and started playing with it. "I think", he said slowly, "that guy is totally into you. Surprisingly, I might add" - he swiftly dodged Thomas' hand as if he had anticipated the attack - "but nevertheless. I bet he only looked disappointed because you guys were interrupted. Sex on the library floor does sound pretty hot." Minho grinned before turning serious once more. "So if I were you, I would just wait for him after his shift today. Ask him what's up with you guys, probably go somewhere have a drink together. And if he has plans, you could ask him for his number to arrange something. And if he says no to all of it, at least you know where you stand. But I don't think he will. I think he's positively crazy about you."

Probably for the first time in his life, Thomas didn't regret putting his trust in Minho. His friend was right - he should just talk to Newt about what had happened, try to find out about his feelings. He could only move on from his confusion if he knew where the blonde stood.

In a spontaneous gesture, he hugged Minho. "Thanks, dude. You're a brilliant friend. Today's lunch is on me."

Minho grinned at him. "I had thought you'd say something of that sort. I want pizza!"

...

Newt wasn't at the library when they arrived after their lecture. Thomas had known it would be Brenda behind the librarian's desk as the two of them had swapped shifts once more, but he had thought the blonde might be there to study. His absence made Thomas feel uncomfortable - he was so used to the sight of Newt in the huge room that it didn't seem right without him. He pushed this thought away, though, and concentrated on his homework.

Despite his lack of sleep, the brunette, supported by Minho, managed to finish his homework for the weekend before hunger started to make them unfocused. His friend's watch beeped to announce noon when Minho closed his book and sighed. "And now, we're free!"

"Don't forget the compulsory reading, though. Or, like, the huge exams after Christmas", Thomas objected, putting the encyclopaedia they had used back on a shelf.

"Well, aren't you an optimist, Greenie. Come one, let's go to yours, order pizza and watch movies." And since Thomas didn't have a better idea, he agreed.

...

An hour later, the two of them were seated on Thomas' couch (well, the second bed in his dorm room), eating pizza and watching the first of several actions movies Minho had picked out for them. The Asian kid had announced that he would not leave Thomas alone to mope around today, even if it meant having to go for a run with him (Minho was more of a weight-lifter and not particularly fond of outdoor sports), and had brought all his favourite no-brain films over to distract his friend from his thoughts. So far, it was working; the two of them were laughing at unrealistic stunts and stupid lines, and Thomas felt just like he always did with his best friend - silly and happy.

Their afternoon passed quickly with the help of two movies, three pizzas, twenty-seven Youtube videos, four planking contests (of which Minho won three) and countless stories of Minho's late dating disasters, causing Thomas to cry with laughter. They didn't talk about Newt, and even though the brunette could never entirely forget him, like a dull ache in his skull, he was trying hard to suppress the pain and even succeeding over longer periods of time.

Minho asked Thomas' advice over "the Brenda Situation", as he called it, which, really, wasn't much of a situation - yet, as Minho insisted. The brunette promised to try to get her to join them for a coffee break some time, causing his friend's face to light up with delight. By then, it was about quarter past eight, and Thomas was beginning to fidget around.

"Alright, Greenie, let's clean up our mess" - there were popcorn everywhere from a massive popcorn fight as the two of them had re-enacted an action scene from a Marvel movie - "and then get you over to the library."

"Good that", Thomas agreed and they busied themselves cleaning the floor, throwing trash out and putting DVDs back in their boxes.

Minho insisted on accompanying Thomas over to the library and wouldn't listen to his protests. "I won't go in, anyway, I just want to make sure you really do it", his friend said, and his words sounded final. So they put on their coats and walked the short way to campus and then across the yards to the library building. The air was cold, but it wasn't raining, and the snow that had fallen mere days earlier was gone altogether.

"Alright", Minho said when they were standing in front of their destination. "Good luck, Greenie." He patted Thomas' shoulder. "Text me later."

"I will", Thomas promised and smiled a tiny smile before turning around and entering the building. It was five minutes to nine.

...

Thomas didn't know what to do, so he walked up and down the almost dark lobby. The place seemed deserted; not a single student came out of the library, getting ready to leave. 'Poor Newt', Thomas thought. 'It must be boring to be stuck behind that desk for no good reason.'

Three minutes to nine. Still nothing. He shouldn't have been surprised - after all, who wanted to study on a Friday night, only weeks before Christmas? People wanted to go out, have fun, not sit around a smelly library.

Two minutes to nine. Smelly? The library usually smelled brilliant - at least Thomas thought so. Not today. Thomas coughed slightly. It was stuffy in here, and this was only the lobby. He turned around, looking at the glass doors for the first time since he had come in. The doors, which were usually perfectly translucent, appeared grey-black and orange now, as if they had been coloured. But the colour was moving.

Smoke.

Flames.

Fire.

Thomas cursed himself - how could he not have noticed the bad air in here? The library was on fire! He made for the exit, pulling out his phone, ready to get away from the danger and call the fire brigade - when he stopped dead.

Newt was in there, most likely alone. And the library was burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)  
> I promise I won't let you hanging for long, the next chapter is practically ready!  
> Let me know what you think of it! What will Thomas do? Will he risk going into the burning library by himself to find Newt??  
> Have a great day!! :)  
> Loads of love xx


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Thomas save Newt from the flames? Well I know this chapter will save you from guessing ;) Enjoy!

For half a minute, Thomas just stood there, frozen in place by terror, unable to do anything. He couldn't conjure up a single thought, his head spinning with panic. Newt. The fire. The smoke. What if something had happened to him? The fire brigade probably wouldn't be here in time to get him out safely. His hands started shaking. He had to do something. Anything. But what?!

The brunette slapped himself across the cheek. "Focus, Greenbaum, focus!" he whispered. His eyes searched the wall. There! An alarm-button! Thomas quickly moved over, trashing the glass window preventing the button from being randomly pressed using the thermo bottle in his bag, then pressed it as hard as he could. He could feel it vibrate beneath his fingers. Relief quickly flooded through him. The authorities would be here soon.

As if right on cue, the glass doors of the library burst, not standing the heat any more. Smoke was leaking into the lobby, causing Thomas to cough. He knew he had to do something, go into the library and look for Newt, but he would be unconscious within minutes if he walked in without taking any precautions. He quickly took off his jacket - it would only make the heat even more unbearable - and went for the restrooms. Thomas put his scarf into one of the sinks, turned on the water and soaked it in the lukewarm liquid. Then he quickly wrapped it around neck, covering his mouth and nose, left the bathroom and approached the glass doors. Normally they would have opened automatically, but the fire seemed to have destroyed the machinery, leaving Thomas to crouch through the hole in the doors. Standing up straight, he took in his surroundings - and gasped.

The whole library was in flames.

Almost all the rows of shelves were on fire, giving the impression that they were walls of fire standing in regular patterns within the huge room. Where shelves had collapsed, the wooden floor had caught fire, too. Most of the windows had burst, leaving in the cold winter winds that were encouraging the flames even more. The wood-panelled southern wall was burning so completely that Thomas was scared it would collapse soon. It would have been dark in the library if it hadn't been for the fire - the electricity must have gone out due to the heat, if it wasn't even responsible for the whole mess. The noise was deafening; the roaring of the flames, the crashing of shelves and tables was almost too much to bear. As was the heat. The brunette was already covered in sweat, even though he had only been in the room for a few seconds. His hopes at finding Newt alive and well were diminishing rapidly.

Once again, he slapped himself. 'Focus', he thought. 'Where could Newt be?'

His first guess was the librarian's desk, but it was deserted. Newt had probably been walking through the library, looking for students to tell that closing time was approaching when the fire had surprised him. Thomas cursed silently, but he knew he had to find the blonde. After all, he was the guy he wanted to be with - he couldn't let him die!

Thomas crouched down; his favourite childhood game "Fire, Water, Storm" had taught him that if he ever was in a fire, he should stay close to the ground as the warm, smoky air always rose. The young man started to crawl along the rows of shelves, his eyes squinted, careful to stay as far away from the flames as possible. The heat was intense, but so was his determination. He would find Newt and get him out of here.

Every empty row relieved as well as terrified him. He wanted to find the librarian as quickly as possible, but he was afraid of what he might find. Thomas was positive that Newt had to be unconscious by now, and he was not entirely sure how he should get a six foot four tall guy out of this inferno. But he had to keep looking.

Hope was diminishing fast with every passing minute. Thomas was drenched in sweat and his eyes were burning from the smoke. He had only two rows of shelves left to check out on this floor, and the stairs were already collapsing, so upstairs was no option. Where was the shucking fire brigade?! What kept them so long? Time seemed to stand still.

Creeping closer to the last row, Thomas got a bit nostalgic. There was his desk, the one he had practically spent the last fifteen months at. The little palm tree. The dusty red love seat. It was all burning. Thomas lowered his gaze in a short moment of sadness when he saw him.

Newt.

Lying on the floor next to his table.

Sure, Thomas was not a doctor, but Newt looked all right enough. His eyes were closed, he was lying on his stomach, his head bleeding where it had hit the floor and he was unconscious, but creeping closer and touching his wrist, the brunette could feel a steady pulse.

Thank God. He was alive.

He contemplated taking off his scarf and putting it over Newt's face, but he had to be realistic. It was of utmost importance that he stayed conscious, or they would both die. 

Thomas knelt next to Newt, turned the young man over so he was lying on his back, slung his own arms under the blonde's and started dragging him towards the exit, half crouching so he would get to breath the cooler, less polluted air. 

The shawl was indeed helping, but Thomas couldn't escape the coughing fits for long; he had to stop every few steps to gasp for air. Newt was heavy, even though he looked rather skinny, and Thomas was exhausted. It was so hot in here. Shelf row K. Not long now, only a couple more. A coughing fit seized him again, so hard he had to let go of Newt and sit down for a few seconds.

The room shook as the stairs collapsed for good, followed by a huge part of the wooden wall. They had to get out as quickly as possible. Row H. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Hadn't the alarm button worked?

Row F. Another coughing fit. Thomas was so tired, his arms so heavy, burning with the effort. But he knew he had to keep going. This was not just about him, it was also about Newt. The brunette looked down at the lifeless head dangling from side to side, and a new fierceness filled him. They would make it. They had to.

Row D. Thomas glanced back over his shoulder. It might have been thirty feet to the exit now, but the distance surely looked like a shucking marathon. Thomas wanted to sit down so badly, but he knew he wouldn't get back up. He saw parts of the ceiling of the Western corner collapse and he felt the floor vibrate; the flames were too loud to actually hear it.

Row B. Thomas screamed at the pain in his arms, but the sound was also drowned by the roaring fire. 'Keep it together', he told himself, and then there was the exit, the whole in the glass doors, and just when he started wondering how on earth he should drag Newt through it without injuring him, he saw fire-fighters breaking the glass, trying to get in. Gratefully, Thomas held Newt until several men had successfully broken through and immediately helped him, taking the blonde out of the room and trying to lead him out, too.

"Thank", he whispered, exhausted. Then he fell into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Wooohooo so Newt is alive and Thomas got him out!! It was kinda obvious I guess but, well, now we can sleep again at night ;)  
> Let me know what you thought of it :)  
> Ready for a cute hospital chapter? I surely am :)  
> Loads of love xx


	8. Coming Back Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted cute fluff? There you have it ;)

Thomas woke to the sound of a soft and steady beeping. He still felt groggy and he knew without moving them that his arms were sore (he should probably start going to the gym, he thought), but he also knew he was okay.

Newt.

The brunette immediately opened his eyes. Early morning light was coming through the window of his hospital room. It was tiny but friendly, painted in a pale shade of peach, the small window framed by striped curtains. The only sound he heard was the gentle beeping of the machinery monitoring his heartbeat and blood pressure and a woman talking quietly outside his door.

"Hello?" Thomas croaked, immediately starting to cough heavily. Once he opened his tearing eyes again, he saw that a nurse had quietly entered his room to check on him. She was probably in her thirties, but extremely pretty with her short blonde hair and freckles, and she was smiling at him. "The hero is awake then?" she asked, checking his vitals on the screen. Her nametag read 'Harriet'.

"Hero?" Thomas had trouble recalling what had happened. Newt. The fire. Heat. Dragging the blonde through the inferno. "I couldn't just leave him!"

"It was very reckless of you to go in alone", she chided, but couldn't help smiling. "But you did save his life. The doctor says he's going to be fine."

He would be fine. That was music in Thomas' ears.

"I want to see him. Now."

Harriet shook her head slowly. "I know you are worried about your boyfriend, Thomas, but you mustn't strain yourself. You exhausted yourself and you had a light intoxication - which had been much worse if you hadn't thought of that scarf. Clever boy." She smiled once more.

Thomas wasn't really listening - the word 'boyfriend' had caught his attention. "How do you know Newt and I...?"

His nurse interrupted. "You kept saying his name while you were out, and he said yours quite a few times, too." She sighed. "Young love is just so adorable."

Huh. Thomas would think about that later. At that moment, all that was important was that he got to see Newt with his own eyes. He had to see that he was all right. He HAD to. And the boyfriend-thing would probably help him to get to him. He put on his best hurt-puppy expression. "But I need to see him. Please. I have to see with my own eyes that he is going to be fine. Can you understand that?" He batted his eyelashes at the nurse, who obviously seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Thomas, it wouldn't be good for you -" Thomas interrupted her.

"Harriet." He thought addressing her personally would maybe help. "I literally dragged my boyfriend" - he loved using that word and thought himself pathetic because of it - "out of a burning building. Believe me when I say that the best thing for my health would be to see him. Right now."

His nurse looked at him for a full minute, thinking. Thomas sat up straighter even though his whole body hurt, but he had to show her that he was not weak. He was fine. All he needed was to see Newt, for crying out loud!

"If I'm going to take you, and I said if", Harriet said, holding up her hand, suppressing his interruption, "we're going to do this my way. You'll be sitting in a wheelchair. And you have ten minutes tops."

Thomas contemplated that. The wheelchair was kind of lame - it was ridiculous, he didn't need a wheelchair, he wasn't eighty! - but this offer was probably his best chance. "Done", he agreed.

The nurse smiled. "Wait here. Don't move."

Thomas spent the minute it took her to get a wheelchair drumming his hands on his thighs. Nurse Harriet insisted on helping the young man getting out of bed. Thomas swallowed a bit at the sight of the nightgown he was wearing, but Newt would be in one, too, and he was probably not even conscious.

Once he was seated, the short journey to Newt's room (which was literally next door) began. "I could have walked that far", Thomas complained, whispering, as Harriet stopped to open the door. "You could have, but I forbade it", she simply answered, winking at him before steering him into the room.

Newt's room was a mirrored version of Thomas'. Newt was tucked under blankets, his eyes closed. He looked pale and the wound on his hairline had been stitched up, but he seemed peaceful. The nurse settled the brunette next to the bed and whispered, "I'll leave you two. Remember - ten minutes."

She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her. Newt's eyes flew open.

"Tommy", he rasped, smiling a week smile and shakily reaching a hand out to him, which Thomas took in his own before thinking twice about it.

"Are you in pain, Newt?" he asked, gently stroking the other boy's hand. Said boy coughed before glaring at him.

"Oh Tommy, you bloody idiot, can we talk about how you decided to risk your shuck life trying to get me out of there? You could have died!" Newt coughed again, but already sounded much stronger than a few seconds ago.

That wasn't exactly the reaction Thomas had anticipated. But then again, Newt wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. The brunette smiled.

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" he asked quietly. The blonde's eyes, which were still on his, took on a gentler expression. "Of course I would have done the same, silly. Probably wouldn't have thought of the scarf so we both would have died. But I would have tried." 

Thomas smiled. "See?"

Newt sat up, coughing again. "Still, how can I ever thank you? You saved my life, even after me being so weird when... When Mrs Paige interrupted us." Colour crept onto his face, and his eyes were pained. "I am really sorry about that."

Thomas was glad the blonde was addressing that topic. "It's okay, Newt, really. I was just afraid that... That you regretted the whole thing."

The disbelief in the other young man's eyes almost made Thomas laugh. "Regret? Oh Tommy, you slinthead, how could I regret that? I was the one calling it a date and initiating the whole thing if you remember correctly!"

He had a point. Thomas looked at their joined hands. "True that."

Newt sighed in exasperation. "I don't know if I want a boyfriend who is that silly, though." The brunette looked up to see his eyes glint with that well-known mischief once more. "But maybe a bloody brilliant next date could convince me otherwise. Or... A kiss?" The last part sounded like a question.

Thomas grinned. "How about both?"

Newt bent his brows in mock contemplation. "That's also an option."

Right then, Thomas got up from his wheelchair, bent over Newt, taking his face in his hands, and kissed him gently. It wasn't as passionate as their first kiss - more tender, more loving, full of joy of them being reunited. It felt brilliant to know that the blonde wanted this as much as he did, that he also wanted to be with him. Thomas sighed happily when they broke their kiss to give Newt the possibility to cough again. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Can you not look that happy when I cough? It's bloody annoying that I have to stop kissing you!"

Thomas stroked his hair gingerly. "Every little thing you do is magic. Even coughing."

"Oh, shut up", Newt protested, but he was smiling.

Then they heard someone clear their throat.

The pretty nurse was back, her hands on her hips. "Thomas, what did I tell you about getting up?" 

Said young man looked at her sheepishly. "Actually, I think you didn't tell me anything about that?" he said, but sat down in his wheelchair once more anyway, still holding Newt's hand. "So, how long do we have to stay here?"

Harriet checked Newt's vitals and smiled. "You can both leave tomorrow. Newton here really had a guardian angel."

"No, I just have a bloody brave boyfriend. Or stupid, depends on how you look at it", Newt said, smiling happily at his Tommy, who smiled back. Thomas then looked up at the nurse. "Do they know what started the fire yet?"

Harriet shook her head. "Not yet. The police are there to investigate this very minute, though. And this is also the minute I am taking you back to your room, young man. Newton needs rest", she said, stepping behind the wheelchair.

The blonde's eyes were fierce. "But I'll only rest if you promise me that I get to see Tommy again today. Otherwise I'll stay awake and we'll just text all the time."

"I can take away your phone, you know."

"Morse, then. Bump my bed against the wall. It's your choice, Harriet."

The nurse sighed. "Fine, I promise. Now go to sleep, Newt."

The blonde grinned. "Thank you." He looked at Thomas. "I'll see you later, then."

"Sweet dreams", the brunette answered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's hand before letting go of it.

"Always, if they're about you", Newt smiled and closed his eyes.

"Cheesy", Harriet murmured as she closed the door behind her and Thomas.

"Careful there, that sounded like bitterness", the brunette teased. He was suddenly in a marvellous mood.

"Is that so?", she laughed as she helped him settle back into his bed. "And what is your brilliant relationship advice, Thomas? Drag someone out of a burning building?"

He grinned. "Well, it obviously worked for me."

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Good thing people don't make it a habit, though. I wouldn't have a single day off. And now, try to rest, Thomas."

The brunette leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about what bloody brilliant next date he could organise for his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all the kudos and comments, you guys are amazing <3  
> One more chapter to go - after all, we have to find out what started the fire and what Newtmas will do for their bloody brilliant date ;)  
> I hope I can update soon - midterms are almost upon me, but I promise to try my best!  
> Let me know what you think of the hospital cuteness or just tell me whatever you feel like telling me ;)  
> Loads of love xx


	9. Bloody Brilliant Next Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas have their date and we find out what (or who) caused the fire. Last chapter, everyone! Enjoy!

"Where did you say we were going?" Newt asked. 

Thomas grinned. "I didn't say anything, and you won't trick me into telling you. It's a surprise."

Newt sighed, but smiled. "I s'ppose it was worth a try."

They were sitting in Thomas' old Jeep, driving away from Newt's flat where the brunette had picked him up (the blonde was still not 100 per cent back to his normal breathing capacity and glad about not having to walk anywhere). The radio was on, playing a soft Christmas tune and making the draughty vehicle cosier than it actually was. Also, Newt's presence helped to make any place lovelier.

The two young men had spent every spare second together since they had left the hospital Monday morning (a day later than anticipated, but better safe than sorry); since the library was in ruins, Newt had plenty of time to spend at Thomas' dorm room. The brunette was actually really sad his favourite place in the world was destroyed, but instead of studying at their old table, Minho and Thomas spent most mornings on Thomas' couch doing their homework, often in the company of Thomas' new boyfriend, who never seemed to be bothered by their chatter when working himself and who also proved a valuable resource of knowledge now that all the books were burnt. Thomas had offered to drive Newt home in the evenings, but out of the five nights that week, Newt had stayed over four, falling asleep on his bed, his head on a book or the brunette's shoulder as they were watching a movie on Thomas' laptop. The two of them were taking it slow, only cuddling during those nights, but Thomas could honestly say he'd never been happier in his life.

They reached their destination a few minutes later. Newt apparently only realised what they were about to do when he closed the car door behind himself. "We're going ice skating?" he squealed, his eyes lighting up like a child's. He looked like he was four or five seconds from bouncing on his toes. Thomas grinned and nodded. "I knew you liked it, you might have mentioned it some time."

Newt grabbed his boyfriend's hand excitedly. "Let's go, Tommy!" 

The two of them made their way into the sports park, rented shoes (Thomas paid) and were on the ice within minutes. While Thomas was a pretty good skater himself, Newt looked downright graceful in his dark duffle coat and red scarf, his blonde hair a halo around his flushed face as he glided backwards, facing Thomas. His dark eyes glinted excitedly, and the brunette was distracted by how beautiful the young man looked, almost stumbling over his own feet and falling down, but Newt caught him before he could hurt himself.

"Watch your feet, Tommy", he giggled, holding his boyfriend up by his shoulders. Thomas blushed.

"Stop being so stunning, then!"

Newt blushed as well and grinned. "I bet you say that to all the boys!" Then he sped up, giggling, waiting for Thomas to catch him (which he was only able to because Newt still wasn't back to his perfect shape).

"I need a break", the blonde gasped half an hour later, coughing slightly. Thomas was at his side in seconds. "Do you want to go? Is it too much for you?" He looked at his boyfriend, concerned.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Really, Tommy, I said I needed a break, not that I was breaking down." His eyes lit up. "Or is there anything else you have planned for today?"

Thomas smiled. "Of course there is."

Newt pondered that for a few seconds. "Then let's stay here for a bit longer, shall we? I really like winning those races against you."

"You never win."

"Oh sure I do. Wanna see?"

...

Half an hour later they were slightly cold and Newt's coughs were getting more frequent, so Thomas decided that they were done. (Newt protested, but he stayed firm.) So they returned their shoes and got back into the brunette's car.

"That was lovely, Tommy", Newt beamed after he had put his seatbelt on, straightening his scarf. Thomas grinned.

"You are so freaking British sometimes, do you realise that?"

Newt cocked his eyebrows at him. "Oh come on, you know you love it."

The brunette laughed. "I know I do." He started the car and rolled out of the parking lot, going back into the city centre.

Thomas took Newt to one of the main shopping streets. The sidewalks were full of people carrying bags, hurriedly trying to get some Christmas shopping done. The brunette realised that he hadn't thought about how he'd celebrate with his new boyfriend, but put the thought aside quickly. It was still almost three weeks till Christmas, and he wasn't gonna let those early birds stress him out.

"A bookshop?" Newt grinned as he realised where Thomas was headed. "Are you gonna finance my next book haul?"

"Not exactly." The younger man grinned. "But they've opened a coffee shop in the top level, and I thought coffee and books and us is a bloody brilliant combination, as you would call it." Thomas tried to do his most posh British accent and failed spectacularly.

"I love love love the idea, but please don't do the accent. I feel like you're raping my ears", Newt protested, but with a huge grin plastered on his face. Thomas had been right - his idea was exactly Newt's thing.

They entered the bookshop, which was three storeys high, and took the elevator to the top level. The coffee shop was literally integrated into the bookshop, the tables placed between shelves and with stacks of books on them, the couches strews with pillows that had literary quotes on them. Thomas had discovered this nerd heaven a few weeks ago and had wanted to share it with someone special right away. Thank God for Newt.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Newt sounded more British when he was excited, and right then, he obviously was. "This is just marvellous." He turned in a circle to take it all in, his eyes wide. "This is so adorakable!!" he giggled. One pillow caught the blonde's eye, and he grinned. "'No confusion like the confusion of a simple mind.' I know that one, that's from Fitzgerald! Can we take that table?" Thomas smiled and nodded. Newt's happiness made him positively overjoyed.

The two of them ordered a coffee each and the blonde immediately grabbed a book from the shelf behind him, looking at the cover. "Look at that beautiful edition. Gatsby has always been one of my favourite novels." And he started reading it right then and there, reading lines he particularly enjoyed out loud to Thomas.

They spent the bigger part of their afternoon sitting cross-legged on that small couch, looking at books, reading to each other and putting those they planned on buying onto their table. Their first cup of coffee was gone quickly, and they turned to tea afterwards. People around them came and went, looked at books and put them back again or bought them right away, but Thomas and Newt relished their surroundings and smiled pityingly at the stressed-out shoppers. The bookseller, a friendly, elderly woman, came over to chat with them whenever she had time, and from the smile she gave the two young men, it was obvious she enjoyed their idea of appreciating literature.

"I meant to tell you", Newt said after almost two hours of comfortable silence, strewn with short comments, caresses and book quotes. "They've detected the source of the fire."

Thomas looked up, taken aback. "So, what was it?"

Newt cleared his throat. He looked serious. "It was a phone. The owner was charging it and the battery overheated and started burning. The phone was apparently lying on a bookshelf at that time. There was nothing the person could have done, but she could have at least, like, TOLD me." The blonde boy shook his head, incredulous.

Thomas' eyes went wide. "Who was it?" he asked eagerly.

Newt raised his eyebrows. "Our very special friend."

"Teresa???"

The other young man nodded grimly.

Thomas sighed in exasperation. "I should have known. Who else would be stupid enough to cause a fire and then leave? She could have killed you, for shuck's sake!" He was suddenly furious at their colleague. She could have destroyed all his happiness by causing his boyfriend's death!

Newt reached out to touch his face. "But you saved me, Tommy. Everything is all right. And this date has been ah-mah-zing." He pronounced every syllable as if it were a separate word.

The brunette nodded and pressed a kiss into the palm of his boyfriend's hand. "Still. I won't be able to ever look at her again."

"You won't have to, she quit last week. Now, no more negative thoughts, understood?" Newt jumped to his feet and grabbed the book Thomas was holding. "I'll buy this for you if you promise me to let the Teresa thing go. Deal?"

Thomas shook his head as if shocked. "No way, babe, you're my guest today!"

The blonde sighed. "Can I please start at paying my debt I owe you for saving my life?"

The brunette got up quickly and wrapped his eyes around his boyfriend. "Don't be silly", he muttered softly, his forehead touching Newt's. "The only prize I'd ever want is to be with you." They shared a look full of unspoken love; brown eyes staring into blue ones.

The answering smile was brighter than the sun. "Deal", Newt said, "but I'm buying that book, anyway."

They made their way to the counter, each young man holding a stack of books they wanted to buy. The bookseller smiled at them. "You two might be my new favourite customers. At least I know you really appreciate books." She handed them their paper bags full of their purchases. "I hope to see you here again very soon!"

"Thank you, I'd love to come here again soon", Newt said, obviously charming the old lady with his British accent. "What do you think, Tommy? How about next Saturday?" And he looked as his boyfriend, smiling.

The brunette smiled back. "Next Saturday and the one after and every Saturday you want, my love."

"I like the sound of that, Tommy!"

And then, Thomas took Newt's hand, thanked the positively swooning bookseller and together, the two young men excited the bookstore and entered a new, joint chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done!! Thank you for reading this story, thank you for all the kind words and kudos <3 it means the world to me to know someone actually enjoys this :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and if you have any ideas for new projects, please let me know!
> 
> My next, slightly (or probably much) bigger project is again a modern Newtmas AU, and it's gonna be very Romeo & Juliet -esque. It's not gonna be up for another week or so, but you can just click subscribe or keep checking my work ;)
> 
> Thanks and loads of love,  
> xx khaleesivero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought of it in the comments, feedback is always appreciated!! :)  
> Loads of love xx


End file.
